lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon VII
Kuzon Edward Kuz VII (10 June 1130 - 6 January 1227) was a Human author, orator, literary critic and politician who served as the President of Earth (1171-1181). He served as the Mayor of West City (1161-69) and (1193-97). The son of Otori and great-great grandson of renowned Kuzon Jr., he carried on the Kuz Clan's respective legacy as universal leaders and philosophers. He fathered Kuzon VIII. Overview Kuzon VII continued where his father, who died fresh out of college as a young man, left off, by achieving something of significance. He was a very outgoing and described as man of the people. However he was also quiet and sincere, and said every word with honesty. He was trained in basic fighting by his mother as a boy. The Last - Battling Chanther During the Lookout Crew's 20 year reunion, Kuzon VII was 15 and attended with his grandmother. During the reunion, coincidentally, Chanther Duur and his minions invaded Earth, two decades after his brothers and father died in the Great Universal Revolution. Many of the Lookout Crew youngsters obliged to be the ones to fight Chanther and were allowed. Kuzon VII was the leader of the group that went in and destroyed Chanther and the Duur name once and for all, and saved the universe. That was his only active fighting role in his life and in the Lookout Crew. Biography Early Life Kuzon VII was born on 10 June 1130 at Kuz Manor. His Human mother Tiana died of childbirth minutes after his birth. His Namekian/Human/Saiyan father Otori was hurt hard by this and couldn't get himself up to take care of him for a while. Three days later, his father, ready to start new, died naturally in his sleep of genetic causes (despite being perfectly healthy up until then). Kuzon VII's grandparents Kuzynthia and Harmon raised him after that. As a boy, Kuzon received basic training and Ki control from his grandmother, who was in the Lookout Crew (which disbanded 5 years before his birth). However he was encouraged to focus on his studies, much like his father as a boy. Kuzon was an excellent student, scoring high academically and participating in contests and spelling bees. His great-great grandpa Kuzon Jr. was still alive and Emperor of the Great Empire. He was inspired greatly by him and visited him often, asking him many questions and homework help. However KJ entered his last years and was very old, and died when he was 15, hurting him a lot. When he was 18, he began attending Supreme City University, in Journalism. He would later go to Law School after finding it of interest. A great student, he was awarded for his academic achievement. At age 22, he wrote his first book about Earth's political system. From 1152 to 1160, he worked as a Lawyer who traveled Earth, working in many major cities. He was also a diplomat for the Great Empire. He married his wife Terena in 1155. They had 3 children; Kuzon VIII (1156-1243), Kuzitha (1158-1225), and Kuzwil (1161-1233). Lookout RP Movie: The Last Mayor of West City In 1160, Kuzon VII began running and campaigning for Mayor of West City. He was very good with people, and ended up winning. He was inaugurated on 1 January 1161. For 8 years, he led peacetime Earth and was well-received. Many of his methods stemmed from Kuzon Jr.'s methods, when he was Mayor of Supreme City 100 years earlier. He won a second term in 1065, and didn't run in 1068, instead going higher. He served a third term after running again in 1192 due to popularity. It ended in 1197. President of Earth Due to increasing popularity, Kuzon ran for President of Earth in 1170. He had 2 major challengers, but due to great debate performance, he won. He served 2 terms in from 1171 to 1181. His reign was of great harmony and peace, and also the last time a Kuz would be the leader of Earth. He retired from politics and went back to law for the next 10 years, before running for Mayor of WC again. Later life, Supreme Justice of Earth, death Though he retired from political positions in 1197, he remained an active force in the Great Empire. He wrote many books of his travels and experiences. He studied under gurus and learned from martial arts masters, and monks. He continued being a lawyer, before he was named a candidate for the Supreme Justice on the Earth Courts in 1200. He accepted, and then resided over the High Earth Courts for 20 years, before retiring at age 90. He spent the rest of his years bed ridden and sick. He wrote many books about law and gave college lectures. He died at age 96 on 6 January 1227, at Kuz Manor, surrounded by friends and family. The Kuz's live on. Category:Kuz Clan Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!